


Cobwebs

by cordeliadelayne



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Light Angst, Medical Procedures, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn must examine a pregnant Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobwebs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybaggins/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely lilybaggins and originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.

There was a cobweb in the corner of the ceiling. Near the edge of the window. He was sure that it hadn't been there yesterday but it was there today. It must have come during the night while Frodo gave in to his fitful sleep, but he could see no spider now. He wondered where it was. Where it had gone and what it was doing. He had had no love for spiders before his quest, but after...He shuddered and he felt rather than heard Aragorn tutting him, as he manipulated Frodo's legs into the position best for him, if not best for Frodo.

Frodo pulled himself back to the present, banishing all consideration of the spider's whereabouts. He felt his whole body burning up with embarrassment, and every time he told himself to cool down, it only made his temperature climb all the more. Not that Aragorn appeared to notice. Or if he did he wasn't saying anything about it. He was being totally professional. And cold. And stern. And Frodo was so tired of it, but he didn't know what to do, had forgotten how to speak to the other man, forgotten everything except how to follow whatever instructions he was given.

Frodo wanted to say that he was uncomfortable, that the cushions boosting him up so that Aragorn could see inside his most intimate of places, was too high, that it was arching his back at an angle that was increasing the pressure, not decreasing it. But every time he thought to explain, he changed his mind.

Then Aragorn laid one of his legs to the side and instructed Frodo to keep his other leg bent, but upright, and suddenly Frodo had other things to worry about, other feelings that spread through him, speeding up his traitorous heart. It was his first such examination and he had been telling himself for days beforehand that all he had to do was as Aragorn told him, but he hadn't imagined how all of this would make him _feel._

He felt awkward, like he didn't belong in his own body any more. Or that it was everyone’s property but his own. As he listened to the clink of medical equipment that Aragorn was laying on the table next to his head he stared up at the ceiling and reminded himself that all he had to do was breathe. One breath. Two breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Everything would be all right. This would all pass, as soon as Aragorn was finished he could crawl into a ball like he wanted to, put the covers over his head, and forget, just for a little while, that any of this was happening.

Aragorn's hand was heavy on his knee as he leaned forward and listened to Frodo's chest. It seemed to Frodo that his heart was going to beat right out of him, but Aragorn seemed satisfied, and only made a small note on a piece of parchment. Frodo tried to tip his head to look at it, but Aragorn's scribble was indecipherable.

“I need to check inside you now,” Aragorn said, all warmth bled from his tone.

Frodo nodded, even though it was apparent that it didn't really matter if he was ready or not. Aragorn had a job to do and he was going to see it through, regardless of Frodo's discomfort.

The world seemed to spin and tilt on its axis as Aragorn's cold and blunt fingers pushed at the folds of Frodo's skin. He could feel himself leaking, but didn't know whether that was something that he should be apologetic for, or if it was perfectly normal. He certainly wasn't getting any clues out of Aragorn; his facial expression had more in common with a brick wall than a man right now.

Trying to keep the awkwardness at bay, Frodo bit his bottom lip as something was quickly inserted into his vagina, before just as quickly being removed. Frodo watched through almost scrunched up eyes as the swab of his insides was placed on the tray of equipment. Now would be the perfect moment to question Aragorn, but before he could find form for the words he wanted to say, Aragorn's fingers returned to his entrance and he automatically tried to move away from them.

He felt utterly exposed and was glad that there was no one else there to see him like this – legs spread, with Aragorn's fingers brushing inside of him, searching for he knew not what. Surely it was due to come to an end soon?

Finally Aragorn stepped back and then seemed to stare at Frodo as if examining his handiwork, or a piece of art he was no longer sure he liked. Frodo blinked and tried to banish such unseemly thoughts from his head.

“The next examination will be in three months,” Aragorn told him. He waited for Frodo to nod and when he did he began packing away his equipment.

Frodo watched him through hooded eyes, silently counting the instruments that had been used on him and trying to decide what each one had been used for. Next time he would ask if Aragorn could tell him exactly what he was doing, and what it meant. He did want the baby to be safe, no matter how he felt about everything that came with that.

It didn't feel like it was all over. Indeed, it wouldn't be for many, many more months. But then Aragorn was moving Frodo's legs into a more comfortable position and then repositioning Frodo and the covers of his bed, so they were pulled up to his neck.

“Get some rest,” Aragorn told him, before leaving the room.

The covers itched a little and Frodo was still feeling very hot. Everything ached, even in the places Aragorn hadn’t touched.

He twisted around and stared up at the ceiling. The cobweb was still there, but it looked bigger now. Everything was going on with its life, even the spiders.

Frodo closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It didn't come for quite some time.  



End file.
